wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XXI
Na wieży, na wierzchołku stała pani biała, patrzała dokoła; wieczór był, ten sam wieczór, którego zapalono wici ogniste. Jeszcze na zachodzie słońce po sobie zostawiło czerwoną łunę, dokoła lasy i doliny spać się zdawały. Kneź za nią, oparty o mur, poglądał na gród pod nogami, na chodzących po wałach ludzi, na smerdów, co sprawiali drużynę grodową, na jezioro, w którym daleko łuna się niebieska odbijała. Nie widać jeszcze było nic... nic... Poza kneźną dwoje chłopaków prawie równych wzrostem stało. Widać z nich było, spojrzawszy, że z obcego przybyli kraju. Suknie mieli z sukna cienkiego i inaczej szyte, obuwie ciężkie i mocne, u boku po mieczu długim każdy. W oczach im się jeszcze młodość śmiała i życie, ale dziko jakoś i zwierzęco. Na wojaków wyglądali, choć młodzi, na drapieżnych i chciwych łupu wojaków. Właśnie tego dnia zarania, gdy u wrót kładziono zaborole, nadjechali dwaj chłopcy, przebrani w proste gunie, na nędznych koniach i do zamku się prosili. Tu ich puścić nie chciano, aż wyszedł starszy smerda, popatrzał, krzyknął i kazał kłody odwalać a prowadzić ich do wnętrza, zdyszany, radując się i łamiąc ręce. Wwiódł chłopaków do świetlicy. Kneź leżał na ławie, bo tej nocy spać nie mógł po gościnie u Piasta. Zerwał się mrucząc, spojrzał, chłopcy mu u nóg leżeli i za kolana ściskali. W dłonie plasnął z przestrachem. - Kto was tu wysłał w tę godzinę? - zawołał. Nim czas odpowiedzieć mieli, otwarły się drzwi i wpadła biała pani z krzykiem, ze łzami, z radością i rozpaczą. - Dzieci moje! po coście przybyli!... Stały chłopięta nieme, jeden na drugiego patrzając. Stęskniło się za światem żyć - rzekł starszy - dziad pozwolił jechać, siedliśma na konie i jechali nocą, lasami, manowcami aż tu, aby wam uścisnąć nogi... A tu wojna u progu! - zakrzyczała pani - o! dzieci moje! kto wie, co się stanie z nami, niechbyście się choć wy przy życiu zostali... Po mirach wszędzie chodzi burza, na gród się ludzie gotują... Łamała ręce kneźna, a Chwostek mruczał: - Nie będą śmieli! Poburzą się, pokrzyczą, na rozmowę przyjdą i zgodę zrobimy, a potem tych, co głowy podnosili... Ręką pokazał do góry. - Na dęby! Stało się na zamku wesele właśnie, gdy najgroźniejsza nadeszła godzina. Cały dzień musieli poić się pociechą strachem zatrutą. Ledwie śmiech przyszedł na usta, trwoga go odpędzała. Słano ludzi na zwiady chyłkiem i co godzina wracali. - Co słychać? - pytał Chwostek. - Coście widzieli? - pytała biała pani. Smerdy się po głowach skrobały. - Groźby chodzą po polu, po dworach się gotują, po chatach zbierają... kmiecie mruczą. Myszkowie od zagrody do zagrody biegają. Powrócił drugi około południa, prawił toż samo; trzeci nad wieczorem i oznajmił, że na noc przyjdą wici ogniste. Chwostek się rozsierdził i do wieży go zamknąć kazał. - Łże niepoczciwy, kmiecie go przekupili... Nie będą śmieli wici ognistych zapalić, a zapalą je... ja na wieży stos każę zażegnać, bo się ich nie boję. Kneźna padła mu do nóg. - Panie miłościwy! dzieci nazad odprawcie, niech jadą. Dać im czółen, odprawić daleko... niech jadą do dziada i burzę przesiedzą, kto wie, co nas od tej czerni czeka... Płakała i prosiła. Chwostek się gniewał. Odłożono wyprawę do wieczora. Stali teraz wszyscy na wieży i czekali a patrzeli, ukażą się-li wici ogniste. Chłopcy między sobą szeptali: - Niechby wojna była! Uprosimy ojca, matki, zostaniemy z nimi i krwi się kmiecej napijemy... Niech znają, jak u Sasów wojują... Nad lasami, dolinami cisza była i ciemności; patrzeli z wieży, tylko zorza po słońcu gasła i w jeziorze odblask jej blednął. Chwostek powtarzał: - Czerń plugawa!... Nie będą śmieli!... Wtem nad lasy, nad dolinami zarumieniło się coś na chmurze, która górą płynęła, trysła jakby plama krwista... i znikła... kłębami buchnął dym czerwony, a za nim płomię żółte wspięto się wysoko. Pierwszy stos zapalono... Biała pani zbladła i oczy zakryła. - Pastuchy ogień z chrustu zapalili... - rzekł kneź i śmiać się począł. Wtem chłopcy krzyczeć zaczęli: - O! jeden, drugi, trzeci... Stosy z kolei zapalały się po górach, ogniste łuny odbijały na obłokach. Cały kraj usiany był dokoła wiciami. Chwostek się ruszył i krzyknął: - Stos zapalić! Niech znają, że ich się nie zlęknę!... Na kamieniach u góry leżała ogromna kupa łuczywa, pachołki wnet z węglami i żagwiami przybiegli, zapalono ją. Chwostek się uśmiechał. Biała pani nie mówiła nic, skinęła na chłopców i poczęła schodzić z wieży. Dzieci za nią szły posłuszne. Chwostek się obejrzał ponuro, plunął z wieży na świat i poczuł też spuszczać się na dół do dworu. Tu w świetlicy Brunhilda chodziła krokami wielkimi. - Dzieci tu nie zostaną... - mówiła. Na to nadszedł Chwostek. - Czemu zostać nie mają? - zawołał - chcesz ich teraz wyprawić, aby pochwyciła czerń i zadała im śmierć? Nie, bezpieczniejsi oni tu w grodzie niż w polu! Dzieci rzuciły się matce do nóg, aby im zostać dozwoliła. Nogą tupnęła, brew się jej namarszczyła. - Nie - rzekła - nie, pytałam się dziś wróżki, patrzałam na powietrzne znaki, wszystko złe nam zapowiada... Sprawdziły się już ognie, którym nikt wierzyć nie chciał, sprawdzi i reszta.. Ja więcej wiem... zginiemy my, niech się będzie pomścić komu... Chwostek się gniewać począł, rozgniewała żona, oboje niemal skoczyli ku sobie, aż kneź mrucząc spuścił głowę, odstąpił i rzekł: - Dziej się, co chce! Kneźna chłopcom się do drogi kazała gotować. Muchę zwołano, aby czółen gotował. Zdjęto im suknie pańskie, a dano proste siermięgi, musieli miecze pochować. Obu im z oczów ciekły łzy, ale matka kazała. Chwostek poszedł milczący i synów do piersi przycisnął. - Niech choć zostaną do jutra... - Nie, nie... ani godziny, jutro cała okolica zatętni, zaczną nadciągać... gromady gród opaszą, brzegi jeziora obsadzą... I załamała ręce. Oba chłopcy milczeli, łzy im ciekły po twarzy. Chwostek patrzał na nich, mruczał gniewnie jak niedźwiedź, gdy go ruszą z łożyska. Biała pani wyszła i wróciła. Głowę zawinęła płachtą, płaszcz prosty zarzuciła na siebie. - Ja z wami - rzekła - aż do brzegu popłynę... Póki nie siędziecie na konie, ja z wami... Po jednemu wzięła ich za głowy i pocałowała. Chwost stał milczący. Przez otwarte okno zewsząd biły łun blaski i wpadały do świetlicy. - Widzicie - odezwała się Brunhilda - to zapowiedź wojny. Jutro może się ona rozpocznie. Gród będzie się bronić... Wezmą dwór i grozisko, schronimy się na wieżę... miesiąc, dwa, trzy wyżyć możemy... jedźcie do dziada i przybywajcie z odsieczą. Śpieszcie... Tu głosu jej zabrakło. - A gdyby nas i dworu, i grodu, i wieży nie stało... mścijcie ojca i matkę, mścijcie życie całe na tym plemieniu jaszczurczym. Chwostek mruknął. - Nigdy stołba wziąć nie mogą... Prowadźcie Sasów, my wytrzymamy. Rzucili się synowie jeszcze raz do nóg ojcu, do nóg matce, a potem szli posłuszni. Za kępą u grodziska czółen stał gotowy, Mucha i drugi silny chłop z wiosłami w nim siedzieli. Brunhilda weszła pierwsza, chłopcy skoczyli za nią, Chwostek patrzał z brzegu, czółen popłynął... Jezioro całe od łun się paliło, a łódka po nim mknęła czarna i widać ją było zwracającą w zarosłe brzegi, w cień, aby się prześliznęła nie postrzeżona. Chwostek oczyma potoczył po okolicy długo, pogardliwie i do izby powrócił. Późno w noc biała pani przybyła nazad, we łzach jeszcze po dzieciach; Chwostek już spał. Ona siadła u ognia, wpatrzyła się w węgle żarzące i tak nade dniem usnęła dopiero. Nazajutrz rano pytano strażnika na wieży: - A nie widać tam gromad zbrojnych? - Nie rusza się nic! Nie widać nic... cicho wkoło i spokojnie. Chwost zaśmiał się. - Nie będą śmieli, nie ważą się... Czekali dzień cały, do wieczora, nie było nic. Kneź powtarzał swoje: - Nie śmieją... Noc zeszła spokojnie, rankiem strażnik z wieży nie zobaczył nic jeszcze. Nadszedł znowu mrok wieczorny, cisza panowała wkoło. Biała pani chodziła trwożna, Chwostek mówił: - Nie śmieją. Wtem na stołbie zatrąbiła straż, raz, drugi i trzeci. Pochwycili się wszyscy na nogi, czeladź z szop, pachołkowie z legowisk pod okopem, smerdowie z przyzby na przedsieniu. Przy brzasku wieczora coś niewyraźnego widać było. Majaczało pod lasem z jednej i z drugiej strony coś jakby żywego, ogromnego; jak smok dźwigało się z wolna i toczyło po ziemi. Strażnik znowu w róg począł trąbić, ale dech mu zabiła trwoga i sił brakło. Biegli zewsząd ludzie na wały, na drabiny, na dachy... i kneź z żoną wyszli na przedsienie. Pod lasem stały gromady, które nagle z niego się wyroiły. - Kmiecie na gród ciągną! - wołali smerdowie wskazując rękami. Coraz wyraźniej o wieczornej zorzy dojrzeć było można pod lasem tłumy, które się poruszały, sunęły, powiększały. Las z głębin swych wyrzucał lud na dolinę. Ziemia tętniła. Na prawo, na lewo, na wsze strony sunęły się gromady ciągnąc bez pośpiechu, uroczyście, powoli. Wśród ciszy chwilami dochodził gwar z daleka, jakby jezioro mruczało. A nie jezioro mruczało, ale gromady dychały i konie stąpały, a na dzidach wysoko wpięte widać było stanice boże, wojenne godła święte. Gdy tak stali a patrzeli Chwostek i żona jego, lica im pobladły, zbielały niemal jak tych trupów, które niedawno przez ten sam próg za nogi ze świetlicy wywleczono. Kneź sobie miodu kazał dać, wypił i kubek precz rzucił na ziemię. - Ludzie, na wały! kto żyw! - zakrzyknął - most spalić! Rzucili się wnet ludzie za wrota, do mostu, niosąc smołę i łuczywo. Podlano pale smołą. Smerda sam na cztery rogi ogień podłożył, a ludzie z mostu uciekać zaczęli do grodu, za zaborole. Mrok wieczorny już w dali nic widzieć nie dawał, aż płomię się rozpostarło i sycząc dyle poczęło obejmować, a podniosło się i buchnęło do góry. W czerwonych blaskach ukazała się wieża i dwór, i cała okolica daleka; strugi ognia popłynęły po jeziorze. W dali nic już widać nie było, cisza wkoło, tylko trzask palących się belek i dym czerwony ku obłokom się kłębił wysoko jak druga wieżyca. Smerdy kazali most walić kołami, aby się zapadł i obalił prędzej. Z trzaskiem zaczął padać do wody, kłody dymiące, na wpół spalone sycząc się po falach toczyły. Łodzie i czółna od brzegów ściągano do grodu i chowano w okopie. Ruch na zamku panował. Chwostek w boki się wziąwszy patrzał. Czoło mu się marszczyło tylko i usta przeklinały cicho ród jaszczurczy. Powoli dopalały się pale, ogień przygasł, ciemność po nim wydała się czarniejszą, noc nieprzejrzaną. Co się w tych martwych kryło ciemnościach, któż mógł odgadnąć? Stał długo zdrętwiały jakby Chwostek, potem się ruszył nagle, odzyskując życie, na ludzi krzyknął. Począł wydawać rozkazy. Wnet coś się potoczyło przez podwórce do brzegu, mały człeczek odwiązał czółen-pławiczkę, drobną jak orzechowa łupina, i plusnęło coś a znikło. Znosek z postrzyżoną głową, z wystrzelonym okiem, leżąc w tej łupinie, nie poruszając się prawie, rękami wodę rozgarniał z wolna i płynął. Czółenko posuwało się nie pluszcząc, nie drgając, jakby je spod spodu bogunki na barkach niosły. Ludzie na wałach pokładali się i patrzą w ciemności. Na wieży straż chodzi i rozgląda się dokoła. Nie widać nic... w górze przebłyskują gwiazdy, u dołu miga jezioro, w głębi lasy stoją czarne i dolina niema. Na niej też leżą mroki, żadnego ogniska, jakby gromady w ziemię gdzie się zapadły. Człeczek o jednym oku dobił się do brzegu, łupinkę schował w trzciny, wypełzł na ląd i - nie wrócił. Tak zeszła noc. Brzask na niebie wschodnim, a po ziemi mgły się powlokły - i nic nie widać - ziemia tylko dyszeć się zdaje i poruszać... Mgła opada nad brzegami jeziora i kryje lasy i pola. Patrzą z wałów we mgły i nic nad nie nie widzą. Za mgłami na wschodzie czerwieni się i złoci, wiatr poszedł po ziemi, miota leżącą na niej zasłoną, drze ją i precz znów rzuca na lasy. Ludzie patrzą z wałów, mur stoi przed nimi, głowa przy głowie, ramię przy ramieniu - jak piasek u brzegu - tłum... Przodem Myszków gromada konna i kmieca starszyzna Chwostek już na drugie stolowanie w wieży wlazł, stoi, liczy i policzyć nie może. Głową potrząsa. - Niech postoją... pójdą! Gdziekolwiek oko zwróci, spotyka znane twarze; tam stoją bracia tych, których pobił, tu synowie tamtych, co ich potopiono w jeziorze, a owo ci, co na zamku z Myszkami byli... czereda ich cała. Stoją murem i patrzą na, gród, jakby go oczyma zjeść chcieli. - Niech się napatrzą! - zamruczał i zszedł powoli z drabiny. Tu smerdowie pijani lud rozstawiają, a serca dodają. - Hej! hej! to czerń, nie wojaki, licha drużyna, od sochy to i od radła.. motłoch... Wyszła Brunhilda, spojrzała dokoła, ręce łamie i oczy zakrywa. Chwost się śmieje, ale blady chodzi jak trup. Z tamtej strony dziwnie, ani krzyku, ani wołania, stanęli, stoją, posuwają się tylko coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej. Jedni na plecach czółna niosą, drudzy u brzegu tratwy wiążą. Z tej strony łuki i proce się sposobią. Słońce weszło, jasny dzień na niebie. Myszkowie wołają z dala: - Ot tobie dzień ostatni, Chwoście obrzydły! Pokłoń się słońcu, a pożegnaj, bo go nie zobaczysz więcej! Kneź nie słucha, siadł na ławie i pije. Łuki naciągają. Na prawo, na lewo czółna się gromadzą, jakby z ziemi rosły, ludzie się do nich cisną, tratwy spuścili i płyną, czółen z czółnem, gąska z gąską powiązane, szeregiem aż pod wały. Na okopach leżący lud wstał nagle, huknął okrzyk ze stron obu, aż się ziemia zatrzęsła, stado krucze ze stołba zerwało się z wrzaskiem i uniosło w obłoki. Świsnęły strzały. Kamienie posypały z obu stron. Na dół toczą się głazy i belki, ludzi ciągnąc z sobą do jeziora, a co pluśnie w głębię szereg cały napastników, to na grodzie okrzyk zwycięski. Padają odepchnięci i cisną się na ich miejsce drudzy, po zabitych drapią się żywi. - Na wały! Na wały! Smerdy biegają, popychają, krzyczą... Dwa razy odparto napaść, toczy się trzecia gromada, nacisnęła grodową załogę dusi ją w podwórze i do wrót... Ludzie się wpół pozwierali i mocują... Chwostek spojrzał i zbiegł. Do izby wpadł i żonę wyniósł na plecach. Niewiasty za nią gonią płaczące... - Na drabinę! Do wieży!... - Na stołb! Na stołb! Niosą węzły i opony, kto co pochwycił... - Na wieżę lub doborny! Na drabinie się roi czarno, gnie się pod ciężarem ludzi, a wieżyca chłonie niesyta i chłonie uciekające gromady. Z wrzaskiem strasznym załoga wbiegła w podwórze z wałów wyparta. Nacisnęli ją ze wszech stron, obronić się nie mogła, trupami usłane drogi, trupem pokryte wały... ciała pływają po jeziorze, ze skrwawionymi twarzami. Kto żyw wspina się na drabinę, a tu już z góry ciągną ją do wnętrza i drzwi zapierają dylami. Grodzisko opanowali Myszkowie. Co się nawinęło, padło... co oszczepy rzuciło, związano w pęta... Po izbie i komorach rozbiegli się ludzie, zabierać, szukać, wiązać - ale pustkę znaleźli wszędzie. Kneźna tylko w izbie postawiła żółty dzban z miodem zatrutym, ale Myszko pierwszy wpadł do świetlicy, postrzegł go i o podłogę nim cisnął, aż go roztrzaskał w kawały. Pełen gród zwycięskiego ludu. Czapki podrzucają do góry i wołają: - Łado1... Górą Myszkowie!... Chwost niech sczeźnie! Na wieżę teraz patrzą wszyscy. Ani się przybliżyć do niej. Kto przystąpi, ginie. Kamienie się sypią z góry i gniotą. Odstąpili od stołba ludzie. Wtem ktoś żagiew do szopy rzucił, drugi ognia naniecił w malowanym dworze... buchają dymy, świetlice się palą! - Niech kamień na kamieniu, niech belka na belce nie zostanie... w popiół Pepełków obrócić! Myszkowie poczęli wołać i otrębywać na swój lud, do kupy... Kazano się położyć w podwórzach - niech dwory i szopy, i do ostatniego wszystko płonie węgła Na jeden dzień roboty dość, o wieży pomyśleć czas i jutro. Suche dwory i budynki chyżo objęły płomienie. Jeszcze ludzie z nich nie pośpieli wyratować, co się zostało, gdy ogień obszedł dokoła i obrócił w jedno łoże płomieni i żaru. Myszków gromada ze starszyzną radzić poszła. Szli z podwórza na odległy wzgórek. Tu się im okropny widok przedstawił. Niegłęboko zakopane trupy potrutych stryjów i synowców Chwostka psy powywlekały z ziemi na poły i poszarpane, zdechłszy przy nich, rzuciły. Leżały straszniejsze niż śmierć, zbezczeszczone i z padłym zwierzem razem zmieszane. Wzdrygnęli się idący. - Ostatni z ich rodu! - zawołał Myszko. - Zgładził ich, aby po nim nikt nie został... oprócz starca Miłosza i ślepego Leszka... - I dwu jego synów, którzy na Niemcach się hodują! - dodał drugi. - Niechże tym ciałom za grobowy stos służy zgliszcze jego domu! - rzekł Myszko. Zwołano wnet pachołków, aby zebrawszy ciała zanieśli je, gdzie ogień płonął najgorętszy, by w nim zgorzały, a duchy ich ze skargą do ojców pójść mogły. - Nieszczęśliwi - mówili ludzie pobożni - po zgonie musieliby się włóczyć po ziemi, ażby nie zgniły ich ciała. Tu stos jakby naumyślnie zapalony, aby na nim zgorzeć mogli. Patrzał ze stołba Chwostek, jak czeladź trupy zebrała i obmywszy je wodą, osłoniwszy sukniami, na noszach wzięła na barki idąc do stosu. Szli przodem ci, co nieśli zwłoki Mściwoja i Zaboja, potem ich dzieci, i przyszedłszy na miejsce, gdzie stała świetlica, na kupi wielką zgarnąwszy głownie i żary, poczęli obok siebie składać ciała rzędem jedne za drugimi. Najwyżej leżeli dwaj ojcowie, u stóp ich przy sobie dzieci. Rozżarzone płomię wnet chwyciło pastwę podaną. Stojąc dokoła pobożnie, patrzali Myszkowie, jak gorzały zwłoki i na ognistym krwawym łożu w popiół się obracały. Niebieskie ogniki, unosząc się nad nimi, duchy z sobą wyprowadzały. Z górnych wieży połaci patrzały oczy ciekawe, a płomię od szop, które do stołba przytykały, lizało mury jego i pięto się wysoko, jakby do wnętrza dostać chciało. Dym wciskał się oknami. Nad wieczór począł pożar przygasać. Gromady położyły się na horodyszczu pod stołbem i spoczywały - daleko od wieży, gdyż z niej ciągle strzały, kamienie i belki ciskano, które ludzi jak słomę gniotły... Myszkowie ze starszyzną siedli kołem i radzili. - Co począć ze stołbem i z nimi? Ogniem ich nie pożyć, bo kamień mu się nie da; siekierami i młotami nie rozwalić grubego muru, ptakiem na wierzch nie zalecieć; myszą się i kretem do niego nie podkopać, bo głęboko w ziemi siedzi, a ma go być tyle drugie pod nią, co na niej... - Głodem ich jednym weźmiemy, ludzi nie tracąc na próżno - rzekł Krwawa Szyja. - Położym się obozem dokoła. Strawy na miesiąc mają, leżeć będziemy dwa, mają jej na dwa, posiedzim dłużej... póki ich nie wymorzym do szczętu... Im więcej ludzi się zamknęło, tym głód ich prędzej wydusi... Gromad rozpuścimy połowę, dość będzie nas, by im nie dać wyleźć z jamy. Stało się, jak rzekli, część kmieci ciągnęła do domu, druga się położyła pod wieżą, na grodzie i nad brzegami jeziora. Myszkowie zabierali się do jadła, gdy gromada ludzi z bliskiego wyjechała lasu, stanęła na wzgórzu rozpatrując się około spalonego grodu i z wolna podjechała ku starszyźnie. Gdy się zbliżyli, poznano Bumira i innych, którzy z Leszkami trzymali i do ich krwi należeli. Nie poszli oni na ogniste wici, tak samo jak Miłosz i jego ród. Bumir przyjechawszy blisko, z konia nie zsiadł, skinął głową na Krwawą Szyję: - Pogorzeliskoście zrobili z kneziowskiego dworu - rzekł powoli - a gdzież Pepełek? Myszko śmiejąc się na wieżę wskazał. Bumir głową trząsł. - Wszystkich Leszkow przeto nie wygubicie - odparł - zostanie nas tu do rodu należących po trosze! Czego od nas chcecie? - Od was? Abyście siedzieli cicho i panować nam nie chcieli - rzekł Myszko. - Cóż to? Stara wilcza swoboda wam w głowie? A Niemców ino nie widać i jednego zrzuciwszy posadzicie drugiego kneziem. - Ano, nie z waszych! - rzekł Myszko - nie z tego rodu, który nas chciał zaprząc i orać z nami... Nie!... znajdziemy kmiecia... Bumir spojrzał na wieżę... - Dobywać stołba myślicie? - zapytał. - Nie... - rzekł sucho Myszko Krwawa Szyja - posiedzim pod wieżą, aż wyzdychają z głodu. Bumir stał na koniu, głowę zwiesiwszy. - Aby tylko Niemcowie nie przyszli i nie pomścili się za nich - rzekł. - Naówczas winny i niewinny odpokutuje... Pójdzie i mój dwór w popiół, i nasze pola stratują, a ludzi nam pobiorą w niewolę. Myszkowie się śmieli. - Alboż to oszczepów nie mamy? - rzekł młodszy, którego zwano Białym. - A Sasi żelazo mają na sobie i na strzałach - mówił Bumir - ich dziesięciu na waszych stu stanie. - Ale też ich stu nie przyjdzie zza Łaby tu - mówił starszy. - Pewnie nie - zawołał Bumir - ich dziesięciu zwołają sobie stu Pomorców albo i dwieście, a tym do nas iść niedaleko... - To z tymi my na oszczepyśmy równi - mówił Myszko. - Nie boim się, pogróżek! Zamilkli trochę, Krwawa Szyja podniósł się. - E... Bumir i wy wszyscy Leszkowie - rzekł - chcecie pokoju, siedźcież w pokoju, a do naszych spraw nie leźcie. Wojować nie chcecie ze swoim rodem, nie ciągniemy was za szyję... ano, nie wyzywajcie wilka z lasa!... siedźcie spokojnie! Bumir popatrzał chmurno. - Ze słowem tu przyszedłem, nie z kamieniem - począł - nie biję się z wami. Mówię wam tylko - nas Leszków i Leszkowych potomków siła jeszcze... Dziś wy mocniejsi, jutro my być też możemy... Na jednej ziemi siedzimy, warto by mir uczynić, a nie zabijać się na pociechę wrogom! - Mir wam dajemy! - rzekł Krwawa Szyja. - Czego więcej chcecie? - Puśćcież z wieży i tego, co go tu głodem morzyć chcecie - począł Bumir, ciągle z konia mówiąc i ku wieży oczy podnosząc. Myszko się śmiać począł. - A dobrze - rzekł - byle nam oddał tych, co potruł i pozabijał... To mówiąc szyję odsłonił i pokazał bliznę. - I moją krew mi wrócić trzeba! - A nie dosyć wam tej pomsty, żeście mu zżegli dwór, zniszczyli dostatek, skarby zabrali, ludzi potłukli? - Albo to jego krew? - zapytał Myszko Biały, który był do słowa prędki - to jego mienie, nie posoka... Nam krwi za krew trzeba... Bumir zadumał się. - A jutro powiecie to nam! wszystkim Leszkom po całej Polanie naszej!... - Nie wypowiadamyć wam wojny - mówili drudzy. - Miłosz siedzi z synem spokojny, wam się nie stało nic... Panować nie damy, a żyć nie bronim... Znowu pomilczeli chwilę, gdy zaszumiało coś i zastukało od wieży. Chwostek zasuwę od okna w murze odjął i wołał: - Bumir! Co ty ze zbójcami rozhowory czynić będziesz? Ze wściekłym zwierzem nie gadać, a bić go w łeb! Weźcie ludzi i przychodźcie nas bronić. Nasza sprawa - wasza... Myszko podniósł oczy ku miejscu, skąd głos wychodził. Łuk leżał około niego, chwycił zań, zmierzył i strzała świsnęła, ale uwięzła w drewnianej zasuwie i rechotanie z wieży słyszeć się dało, a tuż z okna zaszumiała strzała druga, ogromna, pierzasta i utkwiła w sukni Myszka, który ją wyrwał i odrzucił z pogardą. - Ród jaszczurczy! - wołał Chwost z góry. - Psy wściekłe - łajał Myszko. - Żmije jadowite!... - Gad przemierzły!... - Ścierwo i padło!... Takimi wyrazami homerycznymi nawzajem obrzucali się z obu stron. - Bumir! - zawołał Chwostek głosem schrypłym - jedź do domu, zwołaj swoich... ginąć nam nie dajcie, bo i was ta czerń plugawa wygubi! Zawrócił się z koniem przybyły. Myszko nań patrzał nie spuszczając z oczów. - Słuchajcie rady Chwostka albo mojej - rzekł - czyja lepsza, do woli. My wam jedno powiemy pod klątwą, pod świętą. To mówiąc ziemi garść pochwycił w dłoń i podniósł ją do góry. - Pod klątwą mówię ci, Bumirze, jeśli ruszycie się w obronie Chwosta, jeżeli z was jeden wstanie, nie zostawimy duszy żywej... Pamiętajcie! Bumir i ci, co mu milczący towarzyszyli, spojrzeli ku stołbowi, skąd niewyraźne głosy i wołanie słychać było, z wolna zawrócili konie i stępią odjechali; a Myszkowie spokojnie patrzeli za nimi. Kto by na wieżę naówczas był wszedł do ciasnego jej wnętrza, przestraszyć by się musiał tym, co się tu już tego dnia działo. Na dole ściśnięty był lud, czeladź, pachołki, niewolnicy, których dla obrony wzięto. Miejsca dla nich było szczupło, zaduch panował wielki, a strach ogarniał czeladź, która mruczała narzekając, że lepiej nie poszła w niewolę, niżby tu marnie ginąć tak miała. Nad niesforną tą kupą stali smerdowie z kijami i nakazywali ciszę, ale lud mruczał groźno. Ze studni na powrozie ciągniono wodę, której nastarczyć nie było podobna spragnionym, innego napoju nie było. Na drugiej połaci wybrani strzelcy stali i gotowali się do obrony; tu chodził kneź i Brunhilda. W kącie posłanie ze skór służyło im dla spoczynku. Trzecia też połać dla niewiast i do obrony była zajęta, a u góry straże chodziły. Jęki i płacz słychać było z wieży. Z ran przy oblężeniu zadanych dwóch pachołków zaraz zmarło, a ze strachu i choroby - kobieta. Leżały już trzy trupy, z którymi nie wiedziano, co zrobić... Musiano je otworem górnym rzucić precz z wieży, a ciała te, padające na ziemię, potrzaskane i znieważone, były jakby zapowiedzią tego, co się na stołbie dziać miało. Czekał los ten i innych. Chwost klnąć od okna do okna chodził i patrzał, a Brunhilda długo leżała jak martwa, nie mówiąc słowa. Nie mówili do siebie, a widać było, że jedno drugiemu w duszy wyrzucało to nieszczęście... Pepełek składał je na żonę, ona na niego. Oboje trwali jeszcze w myśli obrony, w nadziei, że synowie odsiecz przyprowadzą. Brunhilda, po długiej odrętwiałości, gdy mąż klął, a nic nie przedsiębrał, zawołała Muchy i poszła oglądać zasieki. Zboża było dosyć, ale oprócz dwóch startych kamieni od starych żarn nic, czym by mąkę przysposobić można. Był piec, ale o pieczeniu chleba pomyśleć nawet było trudno, bo nie na długo drzewa by stało. Starte ziarno na kaszę mogło z wodą służyć za posiłek głodnym. Żyć tak miesiące! W popłochu, gdy uciekano na wieżę, mało co kto porwał z sobą, chleba i placków kawałki suche ledwie się gdzie znalazły. Studnia, z której czerpać musiano, stara była i zapuszczona, a pierwsze wiadra precz wylano. Spragnieni pili potem, ale obrzydliwą znajdowali juchę. Cała ta czerń zbrojna u dołu, gdy na nią Brunhilda przez szpary patrzała, wydała jej się groźną i straszną. Spytała Muchy, czy ją utrzymać potrafią - ten milcząc popatrzał w dół i nie odpowiedział. Ci, co wczoraj na twarz padali przed panem, Teraz, gdy on był w niebezpieczeństwie, otrząsali niewolę z karków i mruczeli. Widać ich było leżących na ziemi, zobojętniałych, ledwie na wołanie podnoszących głowy. Niektórzy po kątach oglądając się szeptali coś potajemnie. Wszyscy domagali się głośno jadła i napoju, a kij smerdów z trudnością mógł im nakazać milczenie. Brunhilda wzięła Muchę, powiernika, na stronę i pokazała mu w dół, na ludzi. - Gąb za dużo, rąk za mało! - szepnęła. - Co czynić? Szeptali długo, Chwostek to chodził, to padał w kąt na skórę, to do okna szedł i patrzał na Myszków, jak spokojnie piwo przywiezione z kadzi czerpali i nim siebie i ludzi raczyli. Naówczas zębami zazgrzytawszy odbiegał od okna i wracał na posłanie. Spotykali się z żoną milczący, nie mówiąc do siebie, i mijali. Brunhilda naradzała się z Muchą, kneź, gdy mu milczenie dojadło, brał zaufanego sługę na stronę i radził się z nim. Mrok padał, gdy Mucha zszedł na dół i począł ludzi na górną połać na nocną straż wybierać, dzielił ich tak jakoś po swej woli i stawił osobno, jednych zostawując na dole, drugich śląc na górę. Ci, co pozostawali na zgniłej słomie, nie gniewali się za to, leżeli przynajmniej. Wybranym kazano leźć po drabinie i gdyby się kto do stołba przybliżył, puszczać strzały, wyrzucać kamienie. Zaledwie ci odeszli, gdy na dole wieczorną strawę dwie niewiasty Brunhildy na miskach przyniosły. Była to kasza jakaś, ledwie ciepłą zaczyniona wodą, ale i na tę rzucili się skwapliwie głodni, i w chwilę nic z niej nie pozostało; przez szparę kneźna patrzała jak jedli, niespokojna, jak po jedzeniu legli i natychmiast się pospali. Zasnęli wszyscy prawie tak, jak kto siedział i leżał, nie poruszywszy się nawet. Zasnęli dziwnie jakoś, snem ciężkim, który ich rzucał, z którego jakby się porywać nadaremnie usiłowali. W godzinę a drugą i te ze snem zapasy ustały, milczenie głuche panowało na dole. Mucha spuścił się ku nim z łuczywem w ręku, obszedł wszystkich po jednemu, dotknął twarzy każdego, przybliżył się słuchając oddechu, policzył ich i wrócił na górę. Ludzie to byli niepotrzebni, których się pozbyła Brunhilda. Z góry ściągnięto kilku na dół i trupy oknami wyrzucać kazano. Oprawcy, nawykli znać do podobnego zajęcia, ani się zdziwili, ani opierali, poobdzierali towarzyszów; popatrzali na blade i sine twarze i zabrali się do roboty. Myszkowie ze swymi ludźmi siedzieli u ogniska, z dala na stołb poglądając, gdy pierwsze ciała padać zaczęły. Ciekawych kilku podsunęło się pod wieżę, wnet im na głowę sypnięto kamieniem, a jednego padający trup przygniótł do ziemi. Na wszystkie tak strony, jak owocem dojrzałym, posypało się tymi ludźmi. Oblegający patrzali zrazu zdumieni. - Zbywają się gąb niepotrzebnych - rzekli - bronić się więc i czekać myślą. Cała noc potem w milczeniu przeszła, ale na wieży migały światła w otworach i na obozowisku paliły się ognie. Spali jedni, drudzy na straży chodzili. Niekiedy z górnej połaci na upatrzonego świsnęła strzała, zawarczał kamień ciśnięty z procy i kaleczył, rył się w ziemię lub rozpryskiwał węgle rozżarzone w ogniskach. Krucy tym godom pokrakiwali góra uspokoić się nie mogąc ni do gniazd trafić zajętych. Nade dniem wszystko się usypiać zdało, ale Myszkowie pilni choć skryte straże porozstawiali dokoła i ze stołba wymknąć się nikt nie mógł. Wstał znowu dzień biały nad zgliszczami. Na lasy posłano po zwierza, na dwory po chleb i strawę dla gromad. Ludu odprawiono wiele, nie było go już tyle potrzeba, a odsiecz prędko nadążyć nie mogła. Reszta pozostała legła szeroko, tak aby ani strzała, ani kamień nie dosięgnął, choć ciągle ich próbowano. Śpiewano pieśni i weselono się przy ogniach. Na wieży nie było znaku życia żadnego, tylko u góry chodzili ludzie i patrzali w dal. Tych zręczniejsi spędzali strzałami, chowali się za przymurek i nikli. Kilka razy Chwostka tam poznano i powitano urągowiskami i krzykiem. Ile razy strzała leciała, kamień spadał, śmiechy się rozlegały. Czasem słowami sobie rzucono obelżywymi, to znowu milczano długo. Trzeciego dnia około południa głos z okna począł wołać pod wieżę. Pomyślano, że się zdadzą. Myszko Krwawa Szyja chciał już iść i wstał, wtem go wyprzedził brat najmłodszy, którego zwano Żurawiem dla nóg długich. Podbiegł i zadarł głowę do góry, patrząc ku oknu. Z wieży rozległ się śmiech i razem z otworu ogromny głaz padł mu na czaszkę, mózg i krew prysnęła, chłopak się zachwiał, padł i skonał. Krzyknęli ręce załamując Myszkowie. - Krew za krew!! Żaden stąd nie ujdzie żyw!! Wołanie i boleść, i gniew był straszny. Chwostek śmiał się coraz głośniej. Skoczyli śmielsi, aby ciało biednego uratować; ciśnięto na nich belkę, która tylko trupa trafiła i przygniotła. Jęczeli Myszkowie bracia nad straconym. Posypali się ludzie i zgniecione wyniesiono ciało, aby je spalić zaraz na stosie. Na zgliszczu, gdzie wczoraj zgorzały ciała Leszków, złożono teraz biednego chłopaka, naniesiono drzewa i poczęto śpiewać pieśni, a z góry klątwami je przerywano. Wśród tego palenia, o mroku do obozu przywlókł się mały człeczek z głową postrzyżoną i okiem wybitym. Ukradkiem spoglądał na wieżę, a chodził poza ogniskami i rzucane kości zbierając ogryzał, bo znać był głodny. Przysiadł sobie razem z psami na pagórku śmiecia - nikt mu nie bronił. Nikt go nie znał. Włóczyło się tak naówczas ubogich, obłąkanych, ślepych dziadów i bab wiele, a było obyczajem ich przyjmować i karmić. Obłąkanym czasem przyznawano dar jakiegoś jasnowidzenia, niektórzy zabawiali śpiewem, skokami lub wróżyć próbowali. Odarty Znosek właśnie na takie stworzenie bezbronne i dobroduszne wyglądał. Kilku mu rzuciło po chleba kawałku i po nie dogryzionej kości, z której on z rozkoszą resztki szpiku wysysał. Nie uważano, że się wciąż patrzał na stołb i obchodził go dokoła, coś niby po ziemi zbierając. Ciemno się już zrobiło, gdy na darń przyległszy niedaleko wieży zniknął. Znużeni ludzie u ogniska drzemali, stróże patrzali na jezioro, gdy z jednego otworu na wieży ostrożnie gruby powróz spadać zaczął ku ziemi. Sunął się tak, iż go nie dostrzeżono. Po piasku pełznął do niego Znosek i wkoło pasa go sobie umocował. Cicho było i ciemno, niekiedy wiatr przeleciał po dolinie, nad moczarami, w trzcinach zaszumiał i gdzieś dalej biegł, niosąc woń spalenizny od zgliszcza Stróż stojący nad brzegiem postrzegł coś migającego na ścianie, coś po gładkim murze pełznąć się zdawało jak pająk olbrzymi. Nie mogło to być nic innego jak duch. Cień ten podnosił się do góry ciągle, na ostatek zbliżył się do otworu, cicho odsunęła się okiennica i miał zniknąć już za nią, gdy śmiały bartnik puścił strzałę, krzyk się dał słyszeć, znikło wszystko. Znosek wciągnięty leżał na drugiej połaci w wieży i stękał, strzałę miał w szyi. Wyjęła mu ją niewiasta, która nadbiegła, ale krew się lała. Dano huby i chust, by ją zatamować. Chwostek podszedł burcząc i potrącił go nogą. - Słyszysz ty - byłeś u knezia Miłosza? Znosek milczał i syczał. - Byłem - rzekł w końcu niewyraźnie, bo mówić trudno mu było. Strzała ugrzęzła głęboko i poszarpała gardło, z każdym słowem krew płynęła. Patrzał na Brunhildę, jak zdychający pies na pana swego, do nóg jej przypełznął, chwycił jej stopy, pocałował je i skonał. Parę razy Chwostek go jeszcze nogą potrącił, lecz życia już w nim nie było. Przekleństwem więc cisnął na trupa i odszedł. Biała pani płachtą go narzucić kazała. Nazajutrz miano go w stronę jeziora niepotrzebnym trupem wyrzucić. Czwartego dnia smerda z górnego okna wysunął głowę i kląć a łajać począł, pokazywać pięści, bezcześcić. Odpowiadali mu z obozu śmiechami. - Psi synu! - krzyczeli nań kmiecie - głód ci tak pysk otworzył, trzeba się nad tobą ulitować chyba i jeść ci co dać, abyś nie wściekał się. Chłopaki więc na długiej żerdzi związanej kawał mięsa końskiego ukroiwszy ze zdechłej świerzopy podali smerdzie śmiejąc się a szydząc. Mimo że wiedział, co mu podstawiono, pochwycił oburącz i znikł. Już im głód doskwiera! - rzekł Myszko Krwawa Szyja - ano, zobaczym! Nocą, gdy się młodzież ciekawa podkradła pod mury i ucho przykładała do ścian, zdało się, że tam coś mruczało i szemrało jakby pszczoły w ulu zamknięte, a potem jęki niby i milczenie. Szóstego dnia posłyszano nagle krzyki, wrzawę i płacze, coś jakby zacięty bój we wnętrzu, bo ściany jęczały tłuczone. Zawrzał kilka razy głos straszny, jakby z nim życie uciekało, przeszył powietrze i umilkł jak urwana gęśli struna. Burzyło się i kołatało potem znowu w wieżycy, leciało coś gruchocząc, padało i trzaskało się. Potem cisza była długa. Niekiedy twarze blade ukazywały się w oknach i nikły, zdały się chcieć napić powietrza usty otwartymi, bo wargi miały rozemknięte i języki wiszące - ale o litość i zmiłowanie nie prosił nikt. Dziesiątego dnia milczała wieża, krucy się do okien cisnęli, obsiadali je, jakby dopominając wnijścia, i krakali straszliwie. Odpędzano je strzałami. Odlatywały na chwilę i powracały dobijając z drugiej strony. Myszkowie wołać kazali na rozmowę, nie odezwał, się nikt. Stali jeszcze dni cztery. Na wierzchołku nie było strażnika, we wnętrzu cisza grobowa śmierci. Niektórym to oczekiwanie dojadło, końca się dopominano. Sprzykrzyło się patrzeć na mur i do ptastwa puszczać strzały, a słuchać - milczenia. Myszko Krwawa Szyja kazał wiązać drabiny. Czeladź jego w zgliszczach stare wrota znalazłszy, trzy drabiny razem do górnego wnijścia przystawiła i nad głowami wrota dla ochrony trzymając, aby kamienie spadające moc straciły, leźć poczęli ku górze. Drabiny mocowano; nikt się nie pokazywał, dostali się do zapartego wchodu, nikt im wnijścia nie bronił. Poczęli go rąbać, bić i łamać, nie odpowiedziano ze środka. Ze wszech stron coraz drabin więcej przystawiać zaczęto, a tuż pod młoty i obuchami padły wrota w głąb i z głuchym grzmotem stoczyły się aż na dno. W wieżycy ciemno było jak w grobie, cicho jak na żalniku nocą, nie widać nikogo, zgniliznę czuć było i trupy. Na spodzie, na dnie leżały stosy ciał pogniecionych, połamanych, zsiniałych, gnijących; rusztowanie i belki, z którymi runęli, przybiły jednych, drudzy się padając pozabijali. Na górnej połaci leżały dwa ciała, Chwostka i żony, z głodu czy od trucizny zmarłych, sinymi plamami okryte. Żyw tu już nikt nie pozostał. Zbuntowanemu znać ludowi z górnej połaci pułap ciśnięto na głowy, kamieniami ciężarny, i zgniótł motłoch na miazgę gruchocząc. Dwoje ich tylko, Mucha i smerda, leżący po kątach zostali na długie konanie. Gdy się wdarto do wieży, całe obozowisko ozwało się wielkim okrzykiem. Kmiecie i lud tęsknił do domów, powitano zwycięstwo radością i wrzawą. Myszkowie czapki podnieśli do góry, zaczęto grzebać się w gruzach szukając ukrytych skarbów Chwostka, a rozbiegające się wnet gromady poniosły po mirach wieść, że na grodzie krucy już tylko panowali. Tom 02 Rozdział 21